


Стилизованная Z

by kelRian



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Зорро, конечно, рыцарь без страха и упрека, но иногда ему просто хочется отомстить и отыграться на другом
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Zorro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Стилизованная Z

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Гейко с нагината

На плечах пленника появилась первая кровавая царапина. Потом еще одна и еще.

Считалось, что Диего де ла Вега с трудом сможет удержать тяжелый кнут, но все знали, что Зорро владеет им в совершенстве.

Решение выкрасть Монастарио, распять на скрещенных досках и отходить кнутом было внезапным. Тонкая душевная организация молодого сеньора де ла Вега не вынесла того, как наказывали на главной площади крестьянина, осмелившегося оскорбить коменданта.

Диего сразу вернулся на гасиенду и заявил, что проведет вечер за чтением, чтобы прийти в себя после увиденной сцены.

Никто не узнал, что почти сразу он превратился в ночного лиса. Хитрого и неуловимого.

Зорро хотелось, чтобы Монастарио на собственной шкуре почувствовал всё унижение порки, и для этого нужно было, чтобы им никто не помешал. Укрытие Зорро — идеальное место. Поймать коменданта, надеть повязку на глаза и заткнуть кляпом рот, чтобы не смог позвать охрану. А потом — после того, как справедливость восторжествует, выкинуть посреди городской площади.

Если повезет, то его спину будет украшать цепочка шрамов, сливающаяся в стилизованную Z.

Выкрасть Монастарио оказалось легко. Зорро даже не смутил полный ненависти взгляд. Жаль только, что во время игры будет не посмотреть в наглые синие глаза. Рисковать не стоило. Зорро не снимет с него повязку и не вынет кляп.

На другом плече появилась первая красная полоса. Пока еще не багровая от крови — просто набухшая кожа.

Переложив кнут в левую руку, Зорро подошел ближе и провел рукой, затянутой в перчатку, по плечу. Сначала по этой, еще не ране, а потом по другой. Кровь, испачкав ткань, сделала ее еще чернее.

Задумавшись, Зорро снял перчатку и провел по коже пальцами. Там, где плеча коснулся кнут, кожа казалась горячей, почти раскаленной.

Мышцы напряглись от этого ласкового прикосновения, и по спине Монастарио покатился пот.

Но он молчал.

Это поражало Зорро больше всего. Его противник не издал ни звука и даже не пытался сжаться, чувствуя, как хлыст разрезает воздух у него за спиной. Снять ночной костюм было делом нескольких умелых ударов — Зорро даже почти не причинил боли. Боль должна была прийти потом. Позже. Вместе с унижением.

Разозлившись на себя, Зорро стянул перчатку со второй руки и снова взмахнул хлыстом.

Тонкие частые удары покрывали спину, ягодицы, ноги пленника. Кожа вздувалась рубцами и лопалась в тех местах, где хлыст ласкал ее несколько раз подряд.

Зорро понимал, что поступает неправильно. Ритмичные удары вводили в транс его самого. Избиение превращалось в укрощение животного — гордого и знающего себе цену.

Не скоро, но голова Монастарио обессиленно повисла.

Широким взмахом Зорро прочертил на его спине красивую косую линию. Она пересекала спину клеймом. Монастарио теперь принадлежал Зорро.

Весь. Или почти весь.

Моргнув, Зорро понял, что сам устал и дышит как после бега.

Он добился цели, и надо было выполнить вторую часть плана.

Невольно чувствуя уважение к человеку, который ни проронил ни звука во время истязания, Зорро приблизился.

Развязать узлы не получилось — только разрезать. Зорро, завороженный, смотрел на разодранные веревками запястья Монастарио.

Достойно ли Зорро измываться над беззащитным?

Всегда ли достойно побеждать врага его же оружием?..

Монастарио был без сознания, от этого Зорро показалось, что он держит в руках куклу.

Поломанную куклу, участливо поправил внутренний голос Диего.

Ему стало неловко за свою вспышку ненависти.

Выкинуть коменданта на площади в таком виде — значит убить его. Инфекция неизбежно попадет в раны на искалеченной спине, и Монастарио умрет.

Зорро не любил его. Почти ненавидел. Но не желал такой смерти.

Конечно, в убежище ночного лиса всегда есть чистые тряпки и лечебная мазь.

Обтирая пострадавшего, Зорро невольно залюбовался поджарым, тренированным телом.

Втирая лекарство — ласкал плечи, спину, ягодицы. Ладонь сама скользнула между, чтобы... причинить еще большее унижение?

Нет.

Монастарио сейчас принадлежал ему. Был его собственностью.

Во власти Зорро было выпороть его, как последнего крестьянина, или, лаская, проникнуть пальцами внутрь.

Стоило дать ему воды или хотя бы вынуть кляп. Но Зорро ласкал своего пленника, не в силах остановиться. Ему хотелось сейчас по-мальчишески закрепить право прикасаться к Монастарио как вздумается.

Больше не было желания проучить, только право сильного. Щемящее, пугающее вседозволенностью.

Монастарио был расслаблен и покорно впускал пальцы. Наверняка дело было в том, что он, искалеченный кнутом, просто был без сознания.

Зорро было все равно, почти. Но когда плечи пленника задрожали, Зорро ухмыльнулся.

Ведь он расслышал тихий стон.

Монастарио не стонал от боли, но, кажется, стонал от удовольствия.

Наверняка он сейчас не понимал, что с ним происходит, — в мазь был добавлен обезболивающий препарат, от которого, Зорро знал по себе, начиналось легкое головокружение. Тем лучше.

Свернутое одеяло валялось в углу, и Зорро потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы подпихнуть его под Монастарио, чтобы тот невольно отставил задницу.

«Неужели коменданта так возбуждает боль?» — с удивлением подумал Зорро, ведь не заметить при этом возбуждение было невозможно.

Зорро даже не стал раздеваться. Приспустить штаны оказалось достаточно. А дальше?..

Монастарио лежал, покорно позволяя себя трахать. Только изредка он приглушенно стонал. Зорро даже было немного грустно от того, что кляп мешает тому показать голос в полную силу. Но и этого было достаточно.

Буква Z, украшающая спину, и податливо принимающая задница кружили голову властью. Может быть, Зорро обманывал себя, считая, что борется за свободу людей? На самом деле ему была необходима не чужая свобода, а собственная власть над этим человеком? И удовольствие, которое получали сейчас, без сомнения, они оба, было достаточным отражением этой власти?..

Быстро наливающиеся следы пальцев на заднице Монастарио несколько не сочетались с красивым и ровным следом, который оставил хлыст, но Зорро было все равно.

Позволить кончить пленнику — простая мужская солидарность? способ сказать спасибо? еще одно унижение?

Зорро не успел спросить, поскольку Монастарио снова провалился в спасительное забытье.

Но, доставив перевязанного коменданта в его уютную холостяцкую постель, Зорро подумал, что хороший хозяин должен следить за своей собственностью. И он обязательно приедет проведать господина коменданта однажды ночью. Только в этот раз синие глаза не будут скрыты повязкой и Зорро сможет прочитать в них все: и ненависть, и удовольствие.

***

Приятно, сидя вечерком в баре, пропустить кружку другую вина. Правда, все знают, что молодому сеньору де ла Вега нельзя много пить — сразу захмелеет. Поэтому Диего цедит единственную кружку, хотя хотел бы надраться в хлам.

Он сам не видел, но ему рассказали, что сегодня комендант был суровее обычного. Стоял как истукан на площади, оглашая очередной идиотский приказ. Весь затянутый в форму: как удар не хватил — неясно.

Люди шептались, люди передавали слухи, люди ненавидели.

Диего сжимал кружку, и многие могли бы подумать, что он сейчас тоже ненавидит коменданта.

А Диего хмелел, но не от выпитого, а от этих разговоров.

Получалось, что комендант не остался отлеживаться дома, а вышел на улицу. Никто не видел, но у него спина вся исполосована отметинами Зорро. Покрыта, как арабской вязью. И эти следы останутся шрамами — клеймом навечно.

Его не спрятать и не смыть. Наверняка ему было больно весь день, но он не признался в этом. Молчал, как молчал вчера ночью. Впрочем, тогда Зорро все же узнал, как заставить его петь.

Диего на несколько минут предался приятным размышлениям. В паху тянуло, и он уже жалел, что не пошел смотреть на коменданта утром. С другой стороны, выдавать себя не стоило, а если он так возбуждался только от одной мысли, что Монастарио носит украшение под формой, то разве смог бы удержаться, увидев его?..

В помещении стало душно, и Диего рванул ворот расшитой сорочки.

— Эй, кто-нибудь, помогите сеньору вернуться домой. С него достаточно на сегодня!

Диего не сопротивлялся, когда его, почти подхватив под руки, вывели из бара и погрузили в повозку. Можно было лежать на спине, смотреть на звезды и ни о чем не думать. Вернее, пытаться успокоиться и напомнить себе, что он не животное. Поэтому просто обязан прийти в гости к своему врагу и помочь перевязать спину.

Сначала Зорро показалось, что Монастарио просто спит, обхватив подушку, и только потом он понял, что тот тяжело дышит сквозь крепко сжатые зубы и лишь пытается уснуть. Кажется, боль была сильной.

Не церемонясь, Зорро откинул одеяло и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, срезав повязку.

Спина подживала, и отчаянно горела уже только рана, перечеркивающая ее наискось, от плеча до бедра.

Монастарио не повернулся, да Зорро и не стал настаивать. Он наслаждался ощущениями — тем, как скрипнула, прогибаясь под его тяжестью, кровать. Как тяжело вздохнул Энрике при первых прикосновениях. Кожа его спины больше не была гладкой. Она несла отметины принадлежности. Зорро заклеймил его, получил в собственность.

Подушечки пальцев скользили по тонким следам от хлыста, помогая вспомнить его тяжесть в руке. Диего втирал мазь или просто ласкал спину, наслаждаясь тем, как деревенеют плечи Монастарио, когда рука спускается ниже, к ягодицам. И тем, как он расслабляется, когда пальцы снова поднимаются наверх.

Зорро честно хотел просто смазать пострадавшую кожу, но от молчания становилось тягостно. Ему не нужна была покорная игрушка. Хотелось борьбы или страсти. Чтобы, как тогда в пещере, Энрике не справился с собой и протяжно застонал.

Может быть, Энрике стало неудобно лежать. Может быть, движение было неосознанным. Но он чуть развел ноги.

Зорро больше не пытался сдержать себя. Ведь Монастарио принадлежит ему. Весь. Все то, что скрыто под формой офицера, — принадлежит ночному лису. Разве что на душу он пока не претендует, но он ведь только лис, но никак не дьявол.

Энрике сам приподнял задницу, безмолвно прося обхватить рукой его член. Зорро с радостью пошел на эту маленькую уступку, учитывая, что Энрике плотно обхватывал пальцы.

Зорро было стыдно, будто мальчишке, но ему не пришлось даже прикасаться к себе, чтобы на штанах появилось влажное пятно. Черная одежда поможет сохранить в тайне, насколько его возбуждает покорный, распластанный на постели мужчина с рубцами на спине. Даже то, что Энрике долго не может кончить, приносит удовлетворение. Ведь он так искренне этого жаждет и так отчаянно пытается побороть возбуждение.

Позже Зорро снова смазал спину Энрике и наложил новую повязку. Серьезных повреждений не было. Все окончательно заживет через несколько дней.

Уже наполовину высунувшись в окно, он обернулся и спросил:

— Энрике, почему ты не позвал охрану?

Монастарио резко втянул воздух, будто задохнувшись от возмущения, а потом выпалил:

— Не смей называть меня по имени!

— Я подумаю, если ты хорошо попросишь.

Улыбнувшись на прощание, Зорро растворился в ночи. Вечер определенно удался.

***

Зорро — любимец сеньориты удачи. Но она непостоянна, как любая женщина. Стоило засмотреться, и шпага Монастарио нашла цель.

Обычно поединки развлекали Зорро. Ему нравилось смотреть, как не угасает ярость в глазах Энрике, как снова и снова он бросается в погоню, снова и снова проигрывает и с честью принимает потом свое наказание. Зорро был страстен, но вряд ли ласков. Наверно, Энрике было тяжело иногда, но Зорро просто не мог себя контролировать.

И в этот раз попал под гипнотическое воздействие синих глаз.

Противники в постели. Противники в жизни. Но в этом бою Зорро не смог одержать верх.

Лицо Монастарио на миг озарила торжествующая улыбка, а потом плечи поникли, и он мотнул головой, процедив сквозь зубы:

— Убирайтесь.

Зорро не надо было упрашивать дважды, хотя мучительно хотелось спросить — почему Монастарио отпустил его?

Сначала Зорро решил, что рана пустяковая. Потом понял, что рука и не думает проходить — перевязать толком не получалось, а большую часть лекарств он израсходовал на спину Энрике. Нет, Диего не жалел об этом ничуть, просто стоило быть предусмотрительнее…

Солдаты искали раненного разбойника по домам пуэбло. Благородный дон Диего мучился от головной боли и отказывался кого-либо видеть, а Зорро… Зорро понимал, что пройдет день или два, и он будет вынужден открыться отцу. Узнают слуги, узнают все. И благородному разбойнику придет конец.

По крайней мере, еще долго он не будет мешать покою улан.

Стиснув зубы, Зорро наскоро поменял повязку и принял отчаянное решение.

До спальни коменданта он добрался в полубреду. Энрике не спал, расхаживая по комнате.

— Ненормальный, — ругнулся он сквозь зубы, когда Зорро повалил его на кровать. В этом не было страсти, просто не смог устоять на ногах.

— Ненормальный, — пробормотал тот еще раз, трогая лоб своего ночного мучителя.

Зорро тихо выдохнул и поцеловал Энрике.

В первый раз.


End file.
